


the thing about my brother

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conditioning, M/M, Manipulation, SPN kink meme fill, Season 9, Wincest - Freeform, a little something at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32089620#t32089620</strong> </p><p>The only way to save Dean from going dark is turning him into a slut so instead of killing he focus on having a cock inside him. </p><p>It takes time but Sam gets the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thing about my brother

**Author's Note:**

> So um wow this was...I don't know. Third fill in two days! Not bad, right? I might write more fills today.

Sam noticed it, of course he had.

Dean was getting more and more aggressive lately and Sam knew it was all due to the mark. The mark that was given to Cain by Lucifer; that turned Cain into a demon, the first knight of Hell. Sam knew where the story went. It was yet another parallel, leading the brothers back to Michael and Lucifer and now Cain and Abel. Brothers who loved each other, fought each other, died for each other.

Not for the first time Sam wished his brother hadn’t been so reckless and selfish and taken up the mark without a second thought. He thought he was doing this for Sam. He thought he was being self-sacrificing and loving and doing his job like Dad asked but Sam knew better. Dean had deluded himself somewhere down the road into thinking it was all about saving Sam when in reality it was about Dean and his selfishness of not wanting to be alone.

 _Well Dean got what he wanted in the end_ , Sam thought bitterly to himself. When he wanted to die, when he was ready for Death to take him, Dean was there with a goddamn angel. His big brother was always there.

Sam watched as Dean peered into the screen of his laptop with an intensity that left Sam slightly shaken in its ferocity. Sam could imagine the mark underneath Dean’s leather jacket glowing. His mind conjured up an image of Dean holding up a human by the neck, slamming him into nearby concrete, murder in his eyes and a smirk playing his lips. 

Sam had to shake the image away as Dean turned to him with a new case. Sam drew in a sharp breath. He knew he would have to save his brother from the mark at all costs.

For days Sam searched for any way to rid Dean of the mark but between the books and internet, Sam hadn’t been close to finding a way.

It was nearly a week after, after making calls behind Dean’s back, that Sam found himself almost giving up. That was when the ludicrous idea struck him, almost out of nowhere.

Sam was insane. And desperate.

It took him a full day to convince himself this was the way it ought to be, the only way. 

By the time they were in Texas chasing after a Chupacabra, Sam was already starting on his own mission.

It started out as little things at first, a touch on the shoulder, leaning closer than usual against his brother. Mostly because Sam was trying to work himself up to bigger things like letting his hand linger a little too long on Dean’s to which his brother raised a curious eyebrow, or letting their thighs touch under the diner’s table at lunch.

Dean was still aggressive with the kills, especially with the supernatural creatures that deserved to be shot like the vampire that tried to lure and turn a girl just outside of her home. But a month into Sam’s plan, one touch on Dean’s shoulder brought his brother out of his seemingly self-induced high.

Dean was leaning onto Sam almost before his brother realized what he was doing. For the first time in a long time, Sam felt like he was in complete control of the situation. Then Dean snapped out of it and lurched back. It was a good feeling too, no matter how short it lasted.

Sam wasn’t sure when he became addicted to the feeling of being in control of his brother with a simple touch or gesture. He knew in his head it was wrong, what he was doing to Dean without Dean’s conscious knowledge. But every time Sam thought to himself, _I’ll stop this as soon as I find another way to rid Dean of the mark_ , Dean would enter the room or look at him in a way that would make Sam’s heart speed up and he’d forget what he was just thinking of.

The first couple of months, Sam was perfectly content with the way things were turning.

Dean responded well to Sam’s touches. Sometimes in motel rooms, Sam would lay next to his brother on the queen sized bed and touch Dean’s cheek and Dean would just close his eye and lean a little closer. 

The first time Sam tried it was in Missouri. Dean was confused at first as Sam stroked the side of Dean’s face, saying in a hushed voice, “It’s okay, big bro. I got you. I got you.”

Dean didn’t say anything in response. He just stared up at Sam, all wide green eyes and parted lips and Sam, before he knew what he was doing, leaned over him and kissed his brother deeply.

They didn’t say anything about what Sam initiated. Sam dug open the grave and Dean torched the spirit.

Sam hadn’t planned for this to come this far. As Dean gradually stopped using the mark during their hunts, Sam started to see something else in his brother, something that he thought he had lost a long time ago due to the yellow-eyed demon and Mary burning on the ceiling and John and his stupid crusade and Jess dying…

He saw peace and normal and safe, almost like a light at the end of a very long, and very dark tunnel.

He saw it in Dean, who leaned onto Sam more and more as the months passed them by. Dean who looked damn well exhausted, like the weight of the world on his shoulders was finally taking its toll and Sam happened to be the anchor he needed.

It was during a case in Virginia that Sam decided to move on to the next phase in his plan. Getting Dean to stop hunting. If not for Dean’s sake, for Sam’s.

Sam knew if he wanted this to work, he had to do it right.

Sam and Dean never went any further than kissing.

Today he planned to change that and hopefully by the end, Dean was going to agree to everything Sam asked, because they were brothers, and Dean had always been there for Sam. Now it was Sam’s turn.

 

 

 **Epilogue** :

Dean wasn’t sure when it all really started. Maybe it was when he agreed to wear the mark of Cain, maybe it was before that with Mary on the ceiling, maybe it was when the yellow-eyed demon dripped demon blood down into his little brother’s open, smiling mouth, or when Dean made the deal to bring his brother back to life (what’s dead should stay dead, wasn’t that what he said before?) or maybe even before all those things with angels and heaven and God himself.

“Don’t think too much, Dean.”

Dean looked up into Sammy’s eyes. His brother’s heated gaze seemed to pierce through his chest and into his heart. Dean shuddered as Sammy took hold of Dean’s chin and kissed him hard enough to bruise. But Sammy was right. Dean shouldn’t think too much, especially not with a cock up his ass. Sammy’s cock to be more specific.


End file.
